characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Abomasnow
Abomasnow is a Grass and Ice-type Pokémon introduced in the fourth generation of Pokémon games. Abomasnow is a Frost Tree Pokémon and is the evolution of Snover, which evolves into Abomasnow when it reaches level 40. Powers & Abilities Abilities * '''Snow Warning: '''Pokémon with this ability summons a hailstorm when they engage in a battle. This hailstorm will eventually disappear. * '''Soundproof: '''Abomasnow's hidden ability. Pokémon with this ability is immune to every sound related pokémon move. Moves * '''Ice Punch: '''A physical Ice-type attack with a small chance to freeze the target. * '''Powder Snow: '''A weak special Ice-type attack with a small chance to freeze the target. * '''Leer: '''Lower the target's physical defense. * '''Razor Leaf: '''A physical Grass-type attack with a higher chance to do a critical attack. * '''Icy Wind: '''A special Ice-type attack that lower the target(s) speed. * '''Grass Whistle: '''A move that puts the target sleep with poor accuracy. * '''Swagger: '''A move that confuses and raises the target's physical attack by 100%. * '''Mist: '''A move that prevents the user's and its allies' stats to be lowered for a period of time. * '''Ice Shard: '''A weak physical Ice-type attack that strikes faster than normal moves. * '''Ingrain: '''A move that heals the user a little each turn while making it unable to escape from its position. * '''Wood Hammer: '''A strong physical Grass-type attack with a third recoil of the damage delivered. * '''Blizzard: '''A strong special Ice-type attack with a small chance to freeze the target(s) and poor accuracy. * '''Sheer Cold: '''An Ice-type attack that faints its target in a single hits with a really poor accuracy. Its accuracy is better the higher level the user has compared to the target and it is ineffective against Pokémon with a higher level than the user. Typing Advantages * '''Resistances: '''Abomasnow's Grass and Ice-typing makes it take half the damage from Ground, Water, Grass and Electric-type attacks. Equipment * '''Abomasite: '''A Mega Stone which allows Abomasnow to evolve into Mega Abomasnow if it is with a trainer that have a Key stone. * '''Never-Melt Ice: '''An item some Abomasnow are known to hold. Pokémon baring this item have there Ice-type attacks strengthened by 20%. Alternate Forms Mega Abomasnow Abomasnow's Mega Evolution. in the form so does Abomasnow retain its Snow Warning ability, gets a big boost in its offensive stats, a smaller boost in its defensive stats and cut in its speed. Weaknesses * '''Typing Weaknesses: '''Because of Abomasnow's Grass and Ice-typing, so does it take double the damage from Fighting, Flying, Poison, Rock, Bug and Steel-type attacks, as well as four times the damage from Fire-type attacks. * '''Lacks Speed: '''Abomasnow's speed is relatively low and it gets cut down even more when Mega Evolved. * '''Mega Evolution Conditions: '''To Mega Evolve so does it have to be with a trainer that has a Key Stone and must hold an Abomasite itself. Gallery 459.png|Snover, Abomasnow's pre-evolution. Category:Pokémon Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Animals Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Nintendo Category:Completed Profiles Category:Featless Characters